The Snow King and Queen Trailer
by MHCianReader5550
Summary: Read as the gang survive through college!, Elsa Anderson never realized that the love of her life, her best friend was the one she's gonna have the rest of her life with him! they're fathers shared the company named "The snow King and Queen's destiny", but what will happen next? *they both have powers* Read it if you wanna know what happens next! [real story uploaded]


_**Let it go, let it go I don't own both studios anymore**_

**(A/U: yey! my first story ever! sorry if I can't type good English. hope ya'll enjoy! :D)**

* * *

Elsa POV

I woke up as I heard Anna banging the door until it broke

"Elsa wake up! time for college!" she screamed while hitting me with a pillow, geez I can't believe she's excited as me! I mean she always hate college!

"I'm up, I'm up! get out of my room before I freeze your mouth and hands!" Anna gasped then said

"you wouldn't!" she screamed

"okay, you asked for it!" I started to swirl my hands then suddenly snowflakes are coming towards Anna

she lifted her hands in defeat "okay okay but mama said to wake you up" Anna got out of the bed then heading to her room

"jeez what a maniac to broke my door"

I got up fixing my bed, I went to the bathroom then turned on the showers wow even though it's winter the water is cold, "but the cold never bothered me" when taking a shower I suddenly thought maybe I should wear a dress since Anna is wearing one..might as well make one! I grabbed my robe only wearing my Blue panties and bra, I started swirling my hands then suddenly it showed a light blue dress revealing only my shoulders then I put my hair on a side braid with a little bit of snowflake pins

* * *

I got my luggage and my other bags in the living room and so does Anna, she examined me while I looked down if there was a mess in my gown, then she said

"you look beautiful Elsa did you make it?" I suddenly looked up then I saw Anna with a jealousy face

"thanks, you too" then suddenly she challenged me with a race

"race from the kitchen to get chocolates?" she smirked because she always get ALL chocolates when we get home during summer, I positioned myself and so does Anna, we both said the countdown in the same time

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

when she started running I froze her feet, I ran away laughing while Anna struggles "ELSA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she screamed and struggles while I unfroze her feet

the good news is I won but the bad news is I can't find one single chocolates and so does Anna

"I guess they hid it, no chocolates for us" we both pouted then walked towards the dining room then I saw mama kissing papa on the lips, Anna and I both giggled then planned something..

then we said out loud, "GOOD MORNING!" they both jumped blushing of embarrassment

"mo-morning" they both said looking away from each other while Anna and I giggled

"Elsa, you look nice today did you make it?" mama winked, shes the only one who knows my powers and so does Anna, but papa? nooo you know why?, he owns the most popular company in the world "the Snow king and queen's destiny" _I don't even know why he named it before one of the other company teamed with him, someone said that dad's partner's son is hot? well I can't wait to meet him someday._

* * *

When Anna and I finished eating we said our goodbyes to our parents. but before I go mama gave me something to let my powers un-expose

"here, Elsa bring these to control your powers and remember us" she whispered, she gave me a colored light blue greenish gloves, my mama and papa's favorite color

"thanks mama I love them" I hugged her then suddenly I heard a honk

"Hey Elsa! time to go!" Anna shouted

"coming!, goodbye mama and papa" waving goodbye to them and then I heard a sudden sniff

I looked at her worried "Anna? why are you crying?"

she sniffs then answers with a cold voice "I'm just gonna miss them ya know?"

"don't worry we'll meet them again when it's Christmas, maybe we will get some chocolates from them" Anna chuckles then asked a specific question

"hey Elsa what do you think your future husband?" I froze, but the good news is were on a stoplight, whew! thank you stop light!

"uhmm maybe a male version of me?" yea! like a version of me with blue eyes and a white hair! or maybe has powers!

I saw Anna sipping something which made me get a plan

"how about you Anna? what kind of guy do you want?" Anna almost spit up her drink which made me snort of laughter, Anna pouted then thinks

"a handsome man with a muscular body and likes my attitude!" Anna raises her arms playfully, then I slapped her arm

"OW! what was that for!" she said rubbing her arm

"hmph show of-" I got cut by a text. Its Rapunzel.

Rapunzel- hey there cousin of mine! where are you? i've been waiting for 2 minutes! (/_)/

I chuckled, ahh Rapunzel always makes you laugh

Elsa- just a sec were in the parking lot! :P

Anna laughs nervously "hey sis? is that Punzie?" she pointed at the girl running towards us. I chuckled "yep that's her" Anna got out of the door then ran towards Punzie with eyes closed. I chuckled

"3"

"2"

"1"

"OOFT!" they both bumped each other, I laugh really loud then someone screamed "PUNZIE!" I saw the one who screamed I think his name was Frank? Francis? I don't even know!. If I tell you this is your family well then good luck!

Rapunzel lifted herself up then waved akwardly

"Hi Punz" I hugged her then I said "this must be?.." I pointed at the guy behind us

Rapunzel rolls her eyes then removes herself to me then walking towards him "Elsa, This is Eugene or Flynn but he wants to be called Flynn"

"sup!" he wave his hand which I waved back

then I just realized "wait where's Anna?" I spoke worried

"oh don't worry shes already heading to the register" Punzie said still smiling? that's creepy

I looked at her confused shes never been this happy why is that? "why are you still smiling?"

she giggles "oh nothing just found my gorgeous cousin a date!" she said squealing

"oh ok" I walked towards the trunk then stopped "wait, what?" I said frozen still

"I don't need no date thank you" I answered in a cold tone while carefully opening the trunk of my car

she pouted "ouch, that really hurts Els" she throws he arms in the air then said "oh come on! he's the same as you!" I Froze just then I was gonna pick up my luggage "what do you mean?"

"the secret you have, he has the same too"_ I can't believe I'm hearing this! tell me more about him! what does he look like? how tall is he? how old is he? TELL ME EVERYTHING!_

"don't you dare lie to me Punz even if he's handsome hot or even has powers like me"

_nice going Elsa, Flynn heard you have powers_ Elsa's conscience said

_wait, what?_

I covered my mouth then I heard Flynn chuckle

"no worries Elsa, Blondie told me everything" he said while rubbing Rapunzel's head

"wait, what? RAPUNZEL YOU TOLD HIM?!" I screamed as it snows around the parking lot

"Els, chill its okay I didn't tell all the school" Rapunzel chuckled

I calmed down a bit "now, how many people are we talking about here?"

Rapunzel laughs nervously "well, you, me, Anna, Eugene, Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Jack"

"wait Olaf's here?" Olaf was my best friend since elementary..

_*Elsa's elementary scene*_

_"ICE QUEEN! ICE QUEEN!" the boys round the school are screaming at little Elsa, Elsa closes her ears then started crying_

_"I'm not an Ice queen!" Elsa screamed, just then she heard someone running then started screaming_

_"HEY! what are you doing? stop teasing her!" it was Olaf the President of their class_

_"yes sir!" the boys ran away terrified_

_"you okay?" Olaf asks while giving Elsa a hand which Elsa shook then stands on her own_

_"why are they teasing you like that?" Olaf asks but Elsa just shook her head again_

_"oh come on! tell me please i'll give you something like choc-" Olaf was cut by Elsa dragging him in the back of the school_

_"soo whats this all about?" Olaf asks_

_Elsa sniffs "promise you won't tell anyone?" she whispered_

_Olaf was confused "sure! cross my heart!" Olaf giggled while Elsa does the same_

_"ready?" Elsa asks then Olaf nodded his head_

_Olaf gasped when he saw Elsa's hand glowing blue and making snow! Olaf was amazed that Elsa has the powers of snow!_

_"WOW! you're now Ice Queen! you're a Snow Queen!" Olaf laughs_

_Elsa blushes "th- thanks"_

_Olaf grabs Elsa'a wrist then ran towards the candy store "now about that chocolate that I promised!" both of them giggled while running towards the chocolate section. It was the best thing Elsa ever had fun!_

_*back in reality* _

" Hello? earth to Elsa you there?" Rapunzel snaps her finger in front of my face, then I just realized that I was crying, I wiped it away then sniffed

"eh? Elsa what happened?" Rapunzel said confused

I sniffed "no- nothing! let's just go okay?" I picked up my trolley then walked away with Rapunzel and Flynn.

* * *

Me, Rapunzel and Eugene walked together to the registration to fill up some papers, when I'm in the front of the registration I saw a red headed girl in front of me

"Hello there young lady, my name is Ariel please fill up your name and year in here" Ariel gave me some papers to write, which I did, I gave her the papers back with a smile

Ariel looks at the paper wide eyed "your Elsa Anderson?! wow! I'm like your biggest fan in ice skating but why did you stop?, wait no don't answer that I saw your sister here I think he's with some chestnut- orange haired man with her, I think his name was Hans? I don't know" Ariel blushed that she just realized that she's rambling

"anyways, here's your key, your room number is room 270 on the 4th floor, your room mates are Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona, and Anna Anderson" Ariel smiled as I got the keys then picked up my trolley "thanks" I said smiling, I picked up my Trolley then walked away

* * *

**(A/U: I'm gonna change this to a 3rd person mode now, I can't write all the chapters in different kind of POVS sorry T^T)**

Elsa looks around the corridor to find her room "room 270, where are you? ah here you are!" Elsa puts her key on the doorknob then greeted by a wild frizzy hair "OOFT!"

"aye? oh sorry lassie ma' name is Merida Dunbroch what's yours?" Merida held her hand to shake, which Elsa gladly accepts

"Elsa Winters" she said smiling. Merida was wide- eyed shocked which made Elsa terrified oh god did she realize I have powers?

"yo- your th -the daughter of Elias Winters?" Elsa nodded "a- and your father owns " The Snow King and Queen palace?" Elsa nodded again

Merida squealed " NO-WAY! I'm like your dad's biggest fan! you have powers like Jack right?" Elsa gulped then nodded again

Elsa looks around and saw Merida's room filled with bows and arrows "hey Merida?, what's with the archery stuff?" Elsa pointed at her friend's room, Merida blushed

"oh it's just ma' bows and arrows, pretend you didn't see anything alright?" Elsa nodded

* * *

Merida and Elsa was just talking about their lives when suddenly the door was kicked open

Both of the girls jumped in surprise. Elsa saw the gang Punz was talking about I wonder which one of these guys is Jack..

"hey there cousin of mine!" Rapunzel yelled happily "If your looking for jack, well, we can't find him sorry" Elsa was really disappointed she can't see the guy today. Then there was a knock on the door which made the girls squeal and leaving Elsa confused

"come in!" Punz screams loud then continued squealing again. Just then Elsa saw a white haired man with a pale skin and have blue eyes, he's like the male version of Elsa! but much more paler. Then Elsa just realized, they are staring at each other! they both blushed while the others laugh

"I told you he's hot!, wait, no cold!'Rapunzel laughs which made Elsa blush harder. Rapunzel pulled Elsa next to Jack, which made both of them blush due to skin contact.

"Time to picture the new couple!: Jack and Elsa! oh wait Jelsa! All of them cheered.

they started taking photos of Jack and Elsa holding hands which made Elsa blush again to the skin contact.

It's been 10 minutes and their still taking photos but both of them choose to ignore it and get to know each other

* * *

"ready?" Elsa whispered blushing because of the plan

"as always" he smirked then chuckled

_* before the plan*_

_Jack looks at Elsa then said " hey, I'm Jack" he said with a smile_

_Elsa blushed at little bit "I'm Elsa" Elsa shakes his hand then blushed cause of the skin contact_

_Jack looks at the gang taking pictures which gave him a plan "sooo wanna make them stop?" he said slowly giving himself a smirk_

_Elsa looks at him confused " how?" Elsa asks_

_"well..." He runs his chin to think, Elsa thought it was adorable_

_*back in the plan*_

Elsa kissed Jack on the cheeks which made her "pretend blush", the gang squealed. Then it's Jack's turn but Elsa accidentally turned her head then Jack leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers, leaving the gang gasped and squeal

_oh god this is not in the plan!_ Elsa thought

_oh shut up, you love it_ Elsa's conscience fought back

Elsa tried to pull away but Jack kept her still, Elsa sigh

_I guess I'm giving him my first kiss right?_

_right._

Elsa sighs again as she fell for her first...kiss?

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**

**A/U: I really appreciate you guys reading my first chapter! as you guys realize I'm typing all the titles every chapter in the every end of the story I always loved all that stuffs. again, follow and favorites please (/'X')/ **


End file.
